


Return From Neverland

by MsPonyo123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, One True Pairing, Post-Neverland, Reunions, Rumbelle Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPonyo123/pseuds/MsPonyo123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been in Neverland for months and he was only now finally able to return home and reunite with his true love, Belle. Once home to Storybrooke however he gets the surprise of his life, something unexpected but something very much a miracle and love is there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return From Neverland

 

**Ship:** Rumbelle

**Contest:** Cover Bunnies

**Beta:** CharlotteAshmore

**Return From Neverland**

Belle French stood looking out the window of the pink Victorian, she was rocking side to side holding her daughter in her arms. Lucy Willow Gold was cooing and slowly falling asleep, unaware of where her mother’s thoughts were. It had been awhile since Belle last saw her true love, Rumplestiltskin. He, the Charming's, as well as their daughter Emma, Regina and the notorious pirate Hook had left for Neverland months ago to rescue young Henry Mills who was taken by outsiders known only as Greg and Tamara.

A mermaid, by the name of Ariel, came to Storybrooke when Belle was about five months pregnant. Ariel had a message to her from Rumplestiltskin. Once the message was decrypted Ariel returned to Neverland with Pandora’s box. A week after that, Ariel returned to Storybrooke saying it wouldn’t be long until everyone returned.  He’d also asked her to deliver a message to Belle...that he loved her and she was right; he would return to her.   

Something had to have happened while they were in Neverland because no one had heard anything for months now. Lucy was now six months old. Her father wasn’t back and he had no knowledge of her existence. If it wasn’t for the help of Ariel, Belle wouldn’t know what she would have done. The mermaid had been a big help throughout the remainder of Belle’s pregnancy and the ensuing months which followed. Moe French wanted nothing to do with his grandchild or Belle, and called Lucy a bastard child and a product of evil. He’d even gone so far as to slap Belle, calling her the devil’s whore, that she’d spread her legs for anyone. Belle wished her father would stop assuming that Rumpelstiltskin is nothing but a demon. Even if he doesn’t like the Dark One then at least have something to do with his grandchild. But it is apparent that it was not going to happen.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Belle stopped rocking and left the nursery with her child in her arms. Walking down the stairs Belle saw the outline of Ariel in the door. Flinging it wide, Belle smiled at her friend.

“Belle! I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk on the docks. That is...if you are not busy.”  Pondering for a few moments, Belle shook her head, nodding in agreement.

“Let me go put on my jacket and dress Lucy for the weather.” Belle said ushering Ariel in. Once Ariel was in the house Belle handed Lucy off to her. Cuddling the child to her, Ariel looked down at her and watched her sleep. Ariel was looking around the house as she waited for Belle, but didn’t have to wait long. She came down the stairs wearing a red jacket. In her hand she had Lucy’s jacket and boots, the diaper bag hanging on Belle’s shoulder.  Ariel helped Belle get the sleeping baby dressed. Once Lucy was all set, they exited the house.

It was a beautiful fall morning in Storybrooke, there was a light wind, the town’s children were out and about playing with the other children their age, and some were even seen flying large kites. It was the perfect weather to be outside on this wonderful day, Belle couldn’t help but smile at the children running around. One day that would be her Lucy. Lucy would be out and about, running, playing, skipping rocks, scraping her little knees and enjoying herself. Hopefully those days would be with friends. Most of the town children were shy about Lucy, her being the child of the Dark One. They were told by their parents the cruel and unusual dealings of Rumplestiltskin. Understanding what her true love had done, she can understand the hatred towards the man himself, but to his child- an innocent little baby who had no idea what’s going on- is the one thing Belle despises most. The only wrong Lucy ever did was to be born the child of the Dark One, but in Belle’s eyes there was no wrong to that. The town, well most of the town, however; does not see that. If it wasn’t for the support of Leroy, Viktor and Ariel these last few months, Belle honestly wouldn’t know what she would have done.

Five months into her pregnancy there was a town riot, led by none other than her father, he wanted to rid the world of the spawn of the Dark One because according to Moe the child would be a demon, a monster, with the Dark One as its father, and the only way to stop the travesty that would become the town was by ridding the town of the ‘Monster Spawn’. For the child would be the end of them all. Moe started beating on the front door of the Victorian trying to get his ungrateful child to come out so they could deal with the devil’s spawn. Belle being the smart one knew better than to exit the house. If she were to do that then she would more than likely harm the life of herself and unborn child. The riot lasted for about thirty minutes, thanks to the wards Rumple had put around the house at some point in time. Hearing the shouting of the temporary Sheriff- Leroy- who had the crowd disperse, she was able to finally breathe easier. Peaking out the window Belle saw Viktor, Eric and Ariel standing beside Leroy, and none of them had a pleased look upon their faces. That was about a year ago, the next riot happened when Lucy was born, but with the help of Mother Superior, everything was put to a stop and Moe had been arrested. He’d been in jail ever since. No matter what Moe had done, Belle visited him weekly to try to reconcile with him and to at least to have him acknowledge his grandchild, but he wouldn’t and it broke Belle’s heart.

Noticing the sad look on her friends pale face, Ariel decided it was time to distract Belle. Pulling the petite brunette by the arm, Ariel practically dragged baby and mother to the docks. “Come one Belle, let’s go see what Eric’s doing, I know he’ll want to see our adorable god daughter, Lucy Goosey. We were talking about her last night.” Belle let out a small smile and followed the redhead to the docks. When they got there, they spotted Eric talking to a customer about something. Hearing the clatter of heals Eric turned around- as did the customer- and seeing his three favourite girls, Eric smiled. Seeing who was with Ariel the customer mumbled something about stockholm syndrome as he sneered and walked away but not before giving a few choice words to Belle. Ariel watched Belle as she ignored the man, but she could tell her friend was hurt by the comment. Most of the town hated her, but there were a few handfuls of the townspeople who cared and loved her.

“Well now who do we have here?” Eric said in a baby voice getting Lucy to smile and giggle.  His playfulness towards Lucy always brought a smile to Belle’s face.

“Well it’s Lucy of course. Isn’t it, Lucy? I do believe your Uncle Eric has finally lost it, baby girl.” Belle handed Lucy over to Eric, who gladly took her from her mother’s grasp.

“I haven’t lost it, no I haven’t, no way, no how. I think your mama is getting me confused with someone else.” Raining kisses on Lucy, the child giggled at the man's antics. Ariel and Belle just stood back with matching grins on their face. Ariel couldn’t wait for the day that she and Eric would be blessed with little one’s of their own. Belle thought that she couldn’t wait for Rumple to return and be like this with their child.  She knew that no matter how unexpected Lucy would be for him, he would love her and fight for her.

Wrapping her arms around herself Belle couldn’t help but notice the wind picking up and the sky getting darker as it usually did right before a huge storm. Looking up in the clouds to see where the storm would originate, Belle couldn’t see anything.  She continued to look at the sky for a few more seconds, almost turning away before she see the anomaly.  It was then that she noticed it, in the clouds.  There was a huge mass, getting bigger and bigger and closer and closer, It burst through a break in the clouds, and Belle couldn’t help the enormous grin that graced her beautiful face. They were back. Turning around to say something to Ariel and Eric, she spotted them looking up as well, at the sleek prow of the Jolly Roger. Apparently so did most of the town.  As the ship landed roughly in the bay, the town residents were stopping what they were doing and making their way to the docks. Once the ship was at a full stop and anchored in at the harbor, the crew started to exit the ship, Belle left the spot towards the back of the growing crowd, and walked closer to the ship. She looked around until she spotted her true love, unable to help the smile that lit her face when she saw him, blue eyes locked onto brown. Rumple made his way to Belle, gathering her in his arms and reverently whispering her name as he pulled her into a tight but very welcome embrace. Inhaling the others scent they both stood where they were, just happy to be reunited again.

“Oh Rumple, I’ve missed you so much.” Belle murmured, pulling away and gazing lovingly at him as she pressed her brow to his. “I have so much to tell you, and someone that wants to meet you.” They stood there for a little while longer, giving the crowd time to drift away back to their mundane lives until the only other remaining people on the docks were Eric, Ariel and Lucy. Drifting towards her friends,  Rumple pulled her lips to his for a kiss. It was a short kiss, but it’s passion was not lost on Eric and Ariel who stood there awkwardly watching them. Lucy on the other hand was too pre-occupied watching the blue butterfly that was on her hand, She gave a little giggle when it flew off.

“Um, so are you two just going to stand there all day or what?” Ariel nervously asked. Pulling away from Rumple, Belle blushed but grinned at her friend.

“Rumple there is someone important I want you to meet.” Grabbing his hand Belle dragged him over to her friends and daughter.

“Ahh, the mermaid, I do believe we have met, darling. It seems you have found your Prince and have created a new life. Children are the most delicate beings in life and one that is created at your own makings. Enjoy your child while you can, you never know when you are going to lose them,” he said, nodding to them,

“Rumple,” Belle said, taking Lucy from Eric’s hold. “This is Lucy.” Turning to look at her husband, she grabbed his hand as she held Lucy in her other arm. Rumple looked at his love with an inquisitive wariness. “Lucy is not Eric’s and Ariel’s child, she’s mine…. Ours.”  Watching his face, Belle could see the open look of stunned amazement on his face, one he tried to desperately to hide.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded. “Ours, how, when?” Slowly reaching for his daughter, he gently took her from Belle and looked her over. There was no doubt about it, she had Belle’s nose and hair, but the eyes were his as well as everything else. He had a daughter…with Belle, a daughter that he missed out on seeing born and the first five or six months of life. He brought his face close to her, burying his nose against her sweet smelling neck, breathing her in.  His child, his daughter...he had a daughter, a beautiful baby girl.

“Yes, ours, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure you know how she came about. As for when, about six months ago. She’s our little miracle baby. A surprise, yes, but a happy surprise none the less.” Pulling Belle towards him, he held both his girls in his arms. Ariel and Eric, realizing it was time they left the happy couple, quietly left the docks to give them time alone, walking hand in hand from the busy marina, looking at one another and grinning like fools. Turning back one more time to look at the couple, they saw the wisps of red smoke, the only telltale sign that the Dark One and his new family were there previously. Turning back and continuing their walk the couple had the silliest grins on their faces.

****  
  


**XxX...XxX**

****  
  


Rumpel gently lowered Lucy into her playpen, and set the stuffed rabbit she favored beside her, kissing her gently on the head as he pulled away.  Clasping Belle’s hand in his, he pulled her over to the rocking chair set before the large bay window and eased her down onto his lap, hugging her close. She leaned her head against her lovers chest, closing her eyes in contentment.  She slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart, the steady thump thump assuring her that he lived, that he was alive, healthy and there with her. Stroking Belle’s back in soothing up and down motions, he felt the exact moment she fell asleep. He looked down at her and a small smile graced his face, as he pulled the footstool to him and rested his feet upon it. Relaxing, he sat and listened to the soothing sounds of his Belle’s even breathing as he watched his daughter play with the toys in her playpen.

Lucy gigged.  She seemed to be an overall happy child.  He’d missed too much of her life already and he’d make sure he wouldn’t miss any more of it. Looking around his child’s room, he noticed that the walls were a milk chocolate in color, her furniture was white, and on her shelf there were pictures of her and Belle, pictures of just her, one of just Belle and there was one of him. She had a few stuffed animals on the white wicker shelf. Looking back to his daughter, he couldn’t help but watch her.  She was truly beautiful.  She was his, and she was Belle’s, the product of their true love.

Lucy looked up when she felt a gaze on her and smiled at her father.  She crawled over to the middle of the pen where her huge stuffed alligator sat, grabbing her favorite brown blanket and dragging it with her. Once she was by the alligator she covered herself and lay on it, closing her eyes and falling asleep, Rumple smiled at his daughter’s sleeping form, noticing the scripted writing on her blanket in light pink, Lucy Willow Gold. He couldn’t help but smile. It was a beautiful name for one as lovely as she. Looking down at Belle, he couldn’t begin to imagine all that Belle had gone through while he’d been away.  There was bound to have been some sort of outrage over her carrying the child of the Dark One. She had to have had it tough, but Belle was strong and she wouldn’t have let any harm come to their child.

In all honestly he had been shocked when he discovered he had another child. He’d thought he was in a nightmare and fate was playing a cruel trick on him, but once he’d realized it was in fact his reality, he couldn’t have been happier. He would do right by Belle. He would ask her for her hand in marriage, and even go as far as getting her father’s blessing. He would be there for his Lucy and not give up on her. He would be there for his family and if Neal wanted to be a part of it as well, he’d be ecstatic.  His son had every right to know his baby sister. Yet, that would have to wait for another time, for he was restless and weary from the long journey from Neverland.  He and Belle would have plenty enough time to talk.

Belle. Looking down at her, he leaned over and kissed her brow. “I love you, Belle,” he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him. Looking up from his lover, his gaze sought out his sleeping daughter. “And I love you, Lucy.” Leaning his head back against the chair he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. There would be time for a talk when they got up, a time for everything in fact.

****  
  


**XxX...XxX**

****  
  


Waking up in an uncomfortable position, Belle slowly took in her surroundings, Spotting her sleeping child. she smiled, taking her in, As her mind cleared, the events of the  past couple hours returned to her and she looked up to realize she was on Rumple’s lap, his arms surrounding her. Smiling with contentment, Belle leaned up and kissed his jaw. She slowly got up from her True Love’s lap and quietly left the nursery, thinking she would go make them a lunch. Potato Soup and Grilled cheese sounded easy enough. Once she was in the kitchen she gathered everything she would need and started making the meal, and was halfway done with the soup when arms reached around her and pulled her flush against the body behind her. Smiling at Rumple as he nuzzled her neck, she couldn’t help but think how she had missed this, these intimate moments, these moments that had kept her sane while he’d been away. Turning her head she kissed him, one which he gladly returned, before pulling away to continue nuzzling her.

“Smells good.”

“Well it should; it’s potato soup and grilled cheese,” Belle said, stirring the soup.

“I wasn’t talking about the food, darling.” Watching his love turn a pretty shade of red Rumple couldn’t help the small grin that graced his face. Belle was about to say something but the crying from the nursery alerted her that her baby needed her. “I’ll get her Belle, you finish our lunch,” Rumple said, leaving the room. Just as she was about to protest, she saw him already leaving the room. Belle relaxed, she wouldn’t have to do this alone, she had her true love, the father of her child, back and he seemed to be happy about everything. Knowing him as well as she did, Belle wouldn’t be to surprised if he would be insistent on doing things for their child. Going back to the cooking, Belle hummed happily to herself as she was spooned the soup into three different bowls, their meal ready by the time Rumple had returned. He settled Lucy in her high chair, and put a bib on her. Making sure the soup was cool enough to be ingested by his daughter he fed her small bites of her soup.

“I’ve missed so much of her life already, Belle,” he said later that night while they were in bed. She was wrapped up in his arms, his hands trailing down her naked back.

“Sweetheart, there is so much more for you to be here. She already loves you and just because you’ve missed her first months doesn’t mean you won’t miss other firsts. You’ll be here when she starts to walk, when she says ‘dada’, goes to the school for the first time. You’ll be here for so many more firsts. Just because you weren’t here for the first months doesn’t mean you don’t care. You do. You love her so much and she loves you. Granted she was an unexpected surprise but a happy one, and one very much loved and wanted.  So before you start going down a road in your thoughts from which you can’t come back, remember that, my love.” Realizing Belle was right, he put his thoughts aside and brought her up to him, where they were skin to skin, no space left between them. Kissing the other in desperation, they forgot their worries that night and let their mind and body go to more pleasurable activities.

****  
  


**XxX...XxX**

****  
  


Waking up, Belle looked to the clock to the right of her to see the time, jumping out of bed when she realized how late it was.  Grabbing her robe, she put it on and exited the room but not before she looked at the baby monitor. Noticing Lucy was not in her room sleeping, Belle began to panic. It wasn’t until she heard the childish giggle coming from downstairs and the brogue laughter of her true love, that she was able to draw in a deep calming breath. Taking the stairs two at a time, she followed the noise to the dining room. Rumple had Lucy in her high chair, feeding her and moving the spoon in plane motions accompanied by occasional noises that made Lucy giggle and burble happily. She would open her mouth when the spoon got near, and trustingly eat what her father gave her, Leaning against the door frame, Belle watched father and daughter, tears of joy sparkling in her cerulean eyes. Lucy was not shy around her father as was her habit around others. She was very open and trusting, and a small part of Belle thought that maybe Lucy did know he was her father, that he would be a permanent fixture in their little two-some, that the twosome was now becoming a threesome. They were a family now. Hearing the small sigh coming from the doorway Rumple looked over his shoulder to see Belle smiling at the sight before her.

Walking into the dining room towards her family Belle wrapped her arm around Rumple’s waist and leaned against him, watching closely as he finished feeding Lucy. Once Lucy was fed, Rumpel stood up, taking Lucy out of the high chair bringing her to his chest and wrapped his arms around Belle. Pulling her towards him, they just stood in their dining room holding one another, the comfort between them such a relief compared to all the bad that had happened recently. It was only with the fussing of Lucy between them that they pulled back. Both parents looked at their child with a mixture of awe and love. Lucy just carried on with a steady stream of babbling and nodding her precious little head at her parents. Pulling his daughter closer to him Rumple rested his brow against hers and closed his eyes in contentment. This is the man he was around his family, a side of his multi-faceted persona he’d only ever let Belle see. He was not a good man but he would try to be a good father to his daughter and a good husband to Belle because there was no doubt in his mind that they wouldn’t be anything but husband and wife, his Belle, his one true love and their daughter, their little Lucy Willow Gold. Belle couldn’t help but take her phone out and capture the moment of father and daughter. Looking at the picture on her phone she smiled at it. It was just perfect. This is what she had always wanted, a family, a true family.  There would, of course, be hardships down the road and they weren’t going to be the most perfect family but they’d be a family nonetheless, one full of love and hope, one that was fought for. Belle was so ever grateful for her love’s return from Neverland, more than she would ever be able to express with mere words.

“I love you, Rumple,so much...you and our precious Lucy,” Belle said when Rumple looked up to meet her gaze.

“I love you, too. You both are my world...you, Lucy and Neal.” Walking towards his lover, Rumplestiltskin pulled her to him and brought her lips to his. They shared a kiss so full of passion, there was no mistaking the love they shared. Pulling back, they both looked down at their daughter in contentment. “You are my happily ever after.”

 

 

 

**  
**


End file.
